


Mistress Hunter

by Addict_to_Fanfic



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, doccubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addict_to_Fanfic/pseuds/Addict_to_Fanfic
Summary: Lauren is a professional Mistress Hunter, paid to ruin the lives of mistresses by scorned spouses.  She carries her own scars that brought her to this work, but what will she do when she starts falling for her target?
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The Job

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there are any Lost Girl fans out there still reading the fanfiction, but I had this idea and wanted to share it. Comments are more than welcome!

Looking around the plain, sterile office, I couldn’t help but think how odd it was that within these walls, personal anguish triggered the unraveling of lives. I bypassed the polished women uncomfortably browsing magazines from an appropriate five seats away from one another, quickly nodding at the tall dark figure of Tasha, smiling brightly from her perch behind the sterile counter. Pushing through the door, I blankly made my way through the halls I had come to know so well, slowing with a soft knock at the corner door.

The perfect figure of the brunette behind the glass door absently gestured for me to come in before returning her attention to her perfectly manicured nails and the voice on the phone wedged against her perfectly-tailored shoulder. I took a seat in the leather armchair sweeping my long blonde, loose curls in front of my shoulders and lengthening my posture by habit. I unbuttoned my blazer and smoothed my hands over my button-up and pants before gazing out to the sharp outlines of the city, avoiding as much as possible the shapely legs that extended out from the short, deep red Armani skirt suit in front of me and squelching down any heat they inspired. No. Do not go there. Again.

Quickly ending her call with a dismissive wave which I’m sure the voice on the other end of the line could feel, Evony turned her attention to me, one eyebrow raised. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the ‘Doctor’, my favorite Apollyon.” She had been referring to me as the Greek god of destruction for some time now, but I still flinched a little each time before schooling my features back into my neutral mask.

I’m sure her perfectly-angled, dark features and cockiness were a huge part of her allure, but I couldn’t help but want to scratch the smirk off her face. Breathing in slowly as I’ve trained myself to do over the years, I let out, “I thought 1 month after a long assignment was typical so I don’t know why you’ve insisted on my presence today.” My last case took six months and I was drained. Six months of infiltrating a brash twenty-something year old dancer’s life and slowly picking off her relationships one fabricated lie or—even worse and more powerful—hidden betrayal at a time. Almost every relationship has a dark kink in its armor, a keystone which, with its removal, will destroy its foundation and I, Lauren Lewis, was a master at finding and manipulating it. Some of the other hunters used other methods, like bankrupting businesses or ruining reputations, but I had a much more insidious style. It’s not what a little girl dreams of, but it pays well and it allows me to escape from the emptiness of my life while doing it. Even better I was righting this off-kiltered world one seductress at a time, leaving her isolated and alone. So what if it wasn’t only the mistress’ fault? I stopped thinking about that injustice long ago.

Seeing my resistance, the lithe body prowled over to me leaning over my seat seductively. Taking a brief pause to leer over my body slowly, she purred, “You’re the best Lauren and I need the best for this client,” punctuating each work with a firm finger climbing up my arm. Dismissing my cold silence, Evony continued, “This particular client has a lot of resources at her disposal and she wants this little tramp wrapped up in a ribbon of loneliness and depression by the holidays. Her husband is altogether too wrapped up in this women’s legs and is losing her family corporation an enormous amount of money with his distraction.” Noting my continued hard gaze she added, “You are going to do this Dr. Lewis…with a smile…or do I have to remind you of the ‘retirement’ package you’ve been clamoring for.”

Damn she’s good. I’ve been half-heartedly wanting out for a while now, always convincing myself to take another case for just a little more cushion. If she was really offering me the package, I could really get out…though to what I have no idea. “Fine. But I want the retirement arrangement in writing. I want out...and soon,” I smiled tightly. I didn’t know where this confident voice was coming from, but maybe it was the irritation that those smoldering eyes always inspired.

Before I even finished, a thick brown envelope was being slid into my hands. Evony’s hands lingering on mine a little too long. “You know Lewis, my offer for another arrangement is always on the table.” I don’t know what was more annoying, the persistence or the shard in me that considered it. Ugh.

I quickly left the nondescript downtown building, only waving a quick goodbye to Tasha who looked like she wanted to say something to me. I felt bad but reasoned that now is not a good time for me and interacting with people. I was feeling more irritated than ever now that I was not getting to wallow in my apartment for an uninterrupted month reading an alternating diet of science fiction and random internet gossip. At least I walked so I could stop by my favorite bagel shop down the street. Small bits of happiness.

After arriving back at the muted palate of my apartment and sliding my shoes on their shelf, I collapsed in the soft cavernous gray of my biggest splurge. The place looked like a furnished apartment, not in the wonderful universal way of magazine photoshoots, but rather in an impersonal and lackluster way. The living room was sparse with a coffee table and my deep, well-loved plush couch that sat on cheap vinyl flooring. I had never bothered to decorate or personalize, though it was tidy and clean. The walls were still standard white, the counters unencumbered, and the only décor was my vast collection of books. 

Slowly closing my eyes in delirious happiness as the oil dripped down the wax paper sheltering the most perfect pastrami sandwich in the world, I sighed contentedly stretching out my legs. I always indulged myself in this tasty sin before an assignment. Salads and other raw staples awaited me in work mode. My complete relaxation didn’t last long as I noticed an errant drop on the dark surface of the coffee table centering my modest, but ordered apartment. I quickly wiped up the spot and with it my compulsive tendencies screaming at me to be more careful. While sparse, the modern furnishings were comfortable and the order relaxing. As I scanned across the papers divided in neat piles across the table making sure no other errant drops were cast, my eyes caught again on the beautiful, dimpled-brunette smiling widely at the tousle-haired blonde husband of my client. Something about her warm, chocolate eyes kept distracting me from my research. I shook my head, “C’mon self, get a grip. Faster you get this done, faster you can be free.” Free. I should feel relief, but all I felt was an underlying, creeping anxiety.


	2. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that Lauren and Bo meet. Also, Bo's got a different bestie in this fic. I love Kenzi, but I really wanted some trans representation in the fic. Please forgive me.

I woke in the dusk of my bedroom with the dim hints of a headache, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to get back asleep. I never really slept well and envied those that I would see head drooping, drool pooling on airplanes and such. It had been 1 week of pouring over the life of one Isabeau McCorrigan and scouting out her haunts. The plan was set. Today was the day though a big difference between the target and I was waking time and so I still had a few hours before I would initiate contact.

After a couple hours of cleaning and reading, I pulled on my tights and sleeveless t-shirt, adjusting and smoothing my high-ponytail in the mirror. With my brand new mat slung over my shoulder, I look the picture of yoga chic. Once in the car, I paused, taking a deep breath. How did I get here? While I never acknowledged it, I knew deep down that something was wrong with me. I blew out a breath. Later.

The yoga studio was a little dingier than in the pictures, but of course, still covered with framed Buddha paintings flanking a large lotus behind the front desk. What the lobby lacked in serenity, the studio itself had with its soothing gray walls and a worn oak floor, its prominent knots and deep scratches the only decor. I’d arrived a little early and check-in was brief so I had time to gather my thoughts while arranging my things in the gestured cubby. Maybe I would take advantage of this opportunity and really get into yoga. It might be good for my neuroses.

Turns out yoga would not be my thing. Despite how I had memorized all the terms and poses in my online research, I had forgotten how unflexible I was. Those beautiful floors did very little to dampen the sound of my skull crashing to the ground, even with my pricey yoga mat running interference. The Koundinyasana I totally got. That pose is deadly. Who can really balance on just their arms like that? The human body was meant to stand on two legs, or to rest on a butt, not balance precariously with one leg extended and the other draped over one of your arms, which was already doing the work of carrying all your weight. The downward dog debacle was just embarrassing though. The one small benefit to my embarrassment was that I felt the piercing dark eyes of one Isabeau Dennis on my reddened face. Even if I had developed a much better plan for drawing the curvaceous brunette’s attention, I certainly had hers and everyone else’s in the studio after careening my face towards the floor on several poses. 

I was completely relieved when the instructor soothed out, Savasana and saw everyone relax onto their backs on their mats, closing their eyes in deep breaths. It was the first time in the class where I felt expert at a pose, though the emptying of the mind was yet another failure. My mind was always racing and had been like that since I was a young, constantly following my mom and needling her with endless questions. After the final Namaste, everyone began collecting their things. In a normal situation, I would stealthily sneak out never to be seen again, but the tightness of the job crept back into my shoulders almost instantaneously. I suppose as well that I would never have found myself in a situation of trying something so foreign normally. 

I quickly scanned the room for my target and found brown eyes crinkled in amusement and cold black eyes frowning to their left. I dipped my head down with a bashful smile before looking back towards her bright dimpled smile with a silent chuckle. Her friend on the other hand pursed her brow in mild disapproval. Jayla Blackmon was Isabeau McCorrigan’s best friend, an attractive dark-skinned transgender woman, and apparently not a fan of mine. Fuck. Well, at least Isabeau seemed to find me amusing.

I tentatively walked over towards the duo, giving a small wave and half smile to each to confirm my intentions. Pausing briefly as I reached them, I extended my hand to Isabeau, “Hi, I’m Lauren, reject yogi extraordinaire.”

Isabeau gave a small chuckle, but before she could say anything, Jayla flatly grated out, “You did know this was an advanced Vinyasa class right? Your antics were hella distracting.”

“Um…,” I stuttered out.

“Jay! Give the girl a break,” Bo interrupted. She turned a flirty smile towards me, “I am so so sorry. Jay can be a little tense about things. I’m Bo, by the way. Bo McCorrigan.” She took my hand in hers and I felt a warmth engulf me as my breath hitched. Her eyes were so sparkly and I got a little lost in them. While I had seen her photo, it was nothing like being enveloped in the hug of her presence. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met.

The moment lasted an indeterminate amount of time before Jayla coughed and shoved Isabeau…Bo, aside taking my hand roughly in my own with an abrupt shake and a fake smile. Bo seemed as entranced as I was before she herself fell victim to an abrupt grab from the slim-figure whose long blonde goddess braids were tossed over her shoulder with flare.

“We gotta dash Bo. We’ve got that thing,” Jayla swept out, pulling Bo along with her.

“It was nice meeting you,” Bo rushed out, head turned with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

As they blew out of the room, I was still at a loss for words. Crap. No exchange of cells, little information gained. A failure of a first meet. I sighed deeply, my twinkly eyes quickly shifting into deep brow creases. I could not screw this up. It was my chance out and I needed to refocus and get a grip. I could not let the warm rush of my moment with Bo get in the way, no matter how magical it felt or how I could still feel her soft hand perfectly slotted in mine. Sure I had been attracted to people before, but I had never felt this instant connection before. With my right palm still pulsing with the memory, I grabbed my bag and was one of last to leave the studio.


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren "accidentally" bumps into Bo and they get to know one another.

I took advantage of the 15 minute walk from my apartment to the coffee shop and processed our interaction in the yoga studio and all of the information I had since gathered in the past 6 days. I had wanted to give it a few days before “running into” Bo again, fine line between stalker and random fortuitous kismet and all. Bo was fairly reliable in picking up a large dark roast splashed with milk every morning around 10 and I planned to walk in for my medium chai tea latte just as she was leaving. I had researched the small, local java dive and was surprised I hadn’t come across it before. In fact, before I had started researching Bo’s habits and movements, I hadn’t heard of any of her typical haunts despite living in the adjacent neighborhood for 8 years. Then again, I was a creature of habit, only frequenting the same few shops that I could count on one hand. My mother had always said I needed to spread my wings, carpe diem and all that. I always agreed, but was too preoccupied with her needs for the two years after she got sick and then, I had receded into the hard shell of routine and the job. The only reason I experienced anything outside my box was when I recreated myself for my assignments. Even then, I never really breathed in the sandalwood and patchouli of the yoga studios or felt the breeze of the beachfront boardwalks of my job.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had almost missed long luscious locks sweeping through the coffee shop door. Deep breath in. I was losing focus more frequently now and knew it was a sign that I was one or two mistakes from screwing up a job and thus my career. I closed my eyes to refocus. I could do this.

Luckily I had a minute to regroup before I headed in. I pulled my tight jaw into a light and breezy look, pulling my sunglasses on top of my head as the bright sun dimmed in transition to the cute little café. My eyes immediately found deep dimples as Bo threw her head back in a laughter at some joke from the Barista. The barista was obviously pleased and giving her most seductive smile. 

Annoyed, I wanted to yell out, “Hey Bo, look at me!” Instead, I moved my trajectory slightly into her line of vision while flipping my hair over my shoulders. After all, my wavy blonde locks were my best asset. 

Woot! Score another for the hair. Bo lifted her face in surprise, lighting up the space with her huge smile. “Lauren! I’m so glad to see you! I thought I’d never see you again!” She subtly checked me out, biting her bottom lip before smiling brightly again.

Initially, my lips had pulled into a smirk with the disappointed sag of the barista, but as soon as my eyes made contact with Bo’s, they pulled into an equally wide and genuine grin. I was not sure I was supposed to be feeling something akin to elation when meeting my target. While that thought should’ve done more, it barely dented my mood.

“Hey! I can’t believe we’re just running into each other. It’s so great to see you again, Bo! Is Jayla here too?,” I momentarily froze thinking I might have missed her leading the way during my momentary lapse earlier.

“Aw, Kenz doesn’t wake up this early,” she chuckled. “She says the best things in life happen when it’s ok to drink alcohol. Although, she also says there’s no bad time for alcohol.” She shrugged before admitting, “There are many layers to ‘Life according to Jay’.”

I take a second too long to respond as I took in her tight tank and painted on leather pants. The outfit highlighted her generous cleavage and toned physique. Before, I could say anything, Bo misunderstood and jumped in, “I’m so sorry for how Jay ran us out of there while we were talking the other day. We had already planned to be somewhere and were late because…”

“It’s ok really,” I interrupted. “You don’t owe me an apology. We just met and I’m sure you’ve got lots of important things to do and people to meet.” I smiled, thankful that she didn’t seem to appreciate my leering.

“Well, regardless, I’ve got a few minutes now if you’d like to sit with me,” Bo lingered. “I mean, unless you’ve got someone to meet.”

I understood the question. She was definitely making my job easier…and harder. “There’s no one. I’d love to,” and I meant it.

After I got my Chai, she gestured to the corner table by the window, gently guiding me with a hand on the small of my back. I felt a tingle at the warmth of her hand and sucked in a breath. I looked up and met her eyes when her hand lingered a little too long, the electricity palpable in our stares. I could tell she felt it too, but was she like this with everyone? She was after all the other woman. It’s not magic. Stop.

We finally made it to our table where we both started to say something at the same time.

She chuckled, “I’m sorry, I was just going to say again, that I’m so glad we ran into each other.” She paused, “You’ve been on my mind.”

“Really? The yoga was that bad was it? Can’t erase the memory of the least coordinated person you’ve ever met?” I joked as I ducked my head down, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

“No! Well, ok, maybe,” she squinted, breaking the tension and making me look up and laugh.

“Well, it’s not every day I meet someone as beautiful and charming as you,” I winked, surprising myself with my boldness.

Bo raised her eyebrow, smiling seductively. After letting the moment linger sweetly in the air, she changed the topic and leaned in, “So what’s your biggest dream?”

“Wow, cutting out the small talk are we?” I looked down again, furrowing my brow at the question.

“C’mon. I really want to know you and people’s dreams can say a lot about them,” she prodded ducking her head a little to make eye contact.

I thought about what she said. Did it say something about me that I didn’t have any dreams? That all I wanted was to quit the life I had, not in an effort to pursue something else but rather just to stop?

I must’ve been quiet too long because my thoughts were interrupted by Bo apologizing, “I’m sorry if that was too personal, Lauren. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s ok,” I rushed out. “It’s just that I haven’t thought about dreams in a really long time. I’ve just been bogged down with work.” I smiled to reassure her.

She looked surprised. “Really? You don’t dream of kids or buying a yacht or saving the world? You strike me as a save the world type of gal,” she flirted.

“Ha! I suppose I thought that’s what I would be doing,” I turned away before revealing something I hadn’t intended. “My mom was diagnosed with brain cancer when I was 22 and I had to quit med school. When she died, I buried myself in work.” I swallowed. “Life got in the way.”

Instead of looking at me with pity, her warm brown eyes washed over me. “I’m sorry Lauren. It’s obvious your mom meant a lot to you and it shows in how much you gave up. I hope life shoves off and you get to start dreaming again.” 

She paused for a few quiet moments before looking me in the eye, “I just have this sense that if you let go a little, great things will happen.” She said it so sweetly that I actually started hoping for that too, if only for a moment.

I took a deep breath, soaking it in before letting out, “Well, what about you? What is it that Ms. Bo McCorrigan dreams about?”

“Oh gosh, I dream of backpacking through Europe—really just traveling the whole world—and then settling down, getting married and having kids while writing travel memoirs until they’re old enough to travel with me,” she gushed. Her words took me by surprise. She obviously didn’t care about marriage or she wouldn’t be destroying one. I was confused.

“But who knows. I’m supposed to run my Grandpa Trick’s bar when he retires and the bar life doesn’t allow for much travel. It’s certainly not a place to raise kids, though I suppose I was raised there.” She let out a small smile, reflecting.

She went on describing how her grandfather had raised her after her mom abandoned her. It turns out that, as magnetic as Bo was, she kept a small circle, perhaps partially because of her fear that people would leave her.

We ended up spending hours talking about anything and everything. She shared some ridiculous antics that she and Jay had gotten up to and I laughed harder than I had in a long time. It turns out, while Jay was distrustful and tough (as I had experienced), she was also fiercely loyal and the life of the party.

Bo and Jay were tied together in their desertion. Jay’s family had disowned her when she had come out as a preteen. She had bounced around between the system and the streets before Bo and Trick had taken her in as a world-weary teenager. Bo had found her one day bloodied and beaten in the back alley of the bar. She had recognized her from school, but Jay was rarely attended and they hadn’t really connected before. From that day forward though, they were inseparable. More sisters then friends. 

Before I knew it, over 2 hours had passed. I had gotten lost in the conversation and the warm, big gestured way Bo talked. In fact, I had actually opened myself up more than I would typically allow. As I lost myself again watching her hands fly around animatedly, I missed her last few words. I didn’t hear her again until I felt a warm hand on my forearm, thumb gently rubbing in circles, the heat seeping through my layers.

I looked from her hand to her face in time to catch, “I’m sorry I have to go. Trick will definitely have a stick up his ass if I’m late for inventory day.” She smiled at me, “Speaking of which, would you like to meet up with a few of us at the bar this Friday? I work, but it’s kind of a tradition that Jayla and I have that we meet up before my shift.”

“Sure. As long as I’m not imposing.”

“No way, Jay’ll warm up to you.” I swallowed as Bo basically admitted the truth that the girl was not my biggest fan.

In our goodbye, Bo asked before leaning in to give me a lingering hug. I pressed fully into her, inhaling her dark floral scent. I could get lost in that smell and her cocoon of warmth. As we broke, I missed the contact immediately and almost pulled her back in. I watched as she walked briskly away, giving me a cheeky grin over her shoulder before she crossed the street.

It was a moment before I myself could leave and break the vision of her grin. As I headed back to the silence of my apartment, the warmth of my last few hours with Bo dissipated. I wrapped my hands in the pockets of my light jacket and twisted a loose thread with the pads of my fingers. While other people relished in t-shirts and shorts on this sunny April day, I always ran a little cold. As I snapped the offending thread, I realized just how much the job had taken from me and what it had made me. Withdrawn, nothing but an unfurnished shell. But this was my last job and an important one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic! I love comments as they feed my writing soul!


	4. Check in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, more to come from our ladies in the next chapter.

I ended up spending the next few days killing myself on the treadmill and watching as many documentaries as possible, the more intense the topic, the better. 

It was my second run of the day and I was trying to burn away any residual memory of the tingling I felt with Bo’s touch. Muscle searing was what I wanted, but damn, I still couldn’t forget. It might have helped break my perseveration if I left my apartment, but alas, it was hard to break my reclusive habits. I wondered if I should join a gym. At least then, I would be in the company of other people, no matter if I chose not to talk with them.

Maybe after this last job I would. Ever since my talk with Bo, I started thinking about what I wanted. Maybe I would follow through on my promise to my mom and travel. See the world and more importantly open myself up to it. I had a stack of travel books on my shelves, untouched little dreams waiting to set sail. Maybe I could start small, buy a Westfalia and drive around the country. Who was I kidding? That was a bit too roughing it for me. Maybe, just a plane ticket somewhere. Roundtrip so as not to put too much pressure on myself and then I could go from there. 

My thoughts then went back to a dimpled brunette. I’d spent the majority of the last few days lingering in the memory of her warmth. My heart raced every time I was in her presence but soothed whenever her presence settled over my like a warm hug that you really need when you feel down. She was also so engaging and she was able to pull me out of my shell. Even in the short time we had known each other, I felt drawn to her and when I was with her I felt more like my old self than I had in years.

The beauty of my day dreaming was that it made the run fly by. Five miles down and I hadn’t watched the miles creep up 0.1 miles at a time like usual. Good for me. I should make it a goal to daydream more instead of focusing so much on work. I nodded in satisfaction as I stripped off my workout clothes. As soon as I did, I thought of how nice it would be for a certain brunette to peel them off for me. Damn. So much for clearing my mind.

After a burning hot shower, I ambled out of the steamy bathroom to put on some presentable clothes for my scheduled Web meeting check in with Evony. She always insisted it be virtual, rather than by phone, so she could read me in her invasive, leering way. She largely left me to my own devices, but always touched base a couple weeks into an assignment to make sure I didn’t need more resources like a tail to keep track of the target if they were erratic or, something I never took advantage of, a partner to fill some need like a date to an event or otherwise.

As the tinkle of the ring patched through, I saw Tasha immediately answer.

“Hey Tash! How’s the beast today?”

“Oh, she’s in rare form,” she rolled her eyes, “like usual.”

“Thanks for the warning.” 

“Anytime. How’s the assignment going? Gonna break Tamsin’s wrap-up record?” she joked. “She got close to it on this last one too. She was in here just yesterday making sure everyone knew. I think she’s trying to impress the new Hunter too. If you call snark and general rudeness flirting.”

I chuckled, “No way that’ll ever happen…not the sleeping with the new Hunter business, as while I agree that her style is offputting, it works more often than it should…but the time record. Tamsin has more of a nuclear bomb technique, whereas my style takes finesse…and time,” I defended as Tash laughed at my description.

Tasha was maybe the closest person I had to a friend. We never really hung out outside of work, but she always managed to dish the most salient office gossip. I rarely spent time with the other Hunters, but knew more about them then I probably should thanks to Tasha.

I smiled as Tash looked down off screen before looking over her shoulder towards the corner office. “Good seeing you, “Lillith” is ready for you.”

The screen flashed before I saw Evony’s piercing stare. “Lauren, my darling. How are you? Case going swimmingly?” she enunciated.

I shook my head, “No problems thus far. I’ve made contact and have plans for further infiltration. She’s invited me to her bar and I hope to meet all of the players there. She thinks we’re new friends.” I held my breath, letting my well-crafted, but natural poker face reflect towards her. I had to hold in the blush at the thought that maybe Bo gave off the vibe of more than friends and how that thought made my heart race. I couldn’t let her know that anything was amiss. Even though that was true.

She squinted subtly at me for a moment before humming, “hmm, alright then. You’d let me know if there were problems, wouldn’t you darling?” It was more thinly veiled threat than concern but it solidified my conviction that I had to pull myself together. 

Despite my nod, she paused a moment longer. Did she see my blush? I felt like we were locked in a staring contest. I was unwilling to break my mask for fear that it was the only thing shielding my feelings from her being scratched by her perfectly groomed nails. Would she replace me? Force me to work with a partner? The seconds ticked by and I thanked my natural inability to blush before my miserable panic was finally interrupted. 

“Well then, I love how you keep things short, but more emphasis on sweet in the future, Lauren,” she purred before the screen blacked out.

Did she know? The interaction seemed odd, but if there was anything I was good at, it was keeping my feelings to myself. My mask reflected the hardened apathy I had developed to life over the last few years. I had better lean into it and get myself together. “Last job,” I chanted silently before I moved to get ready to meet Bo.


	5. The Dal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren starts falling a little more for Bo. She also meets the crew including Trick and starts planting some seeds.

While I had left myself an excessive 3 hours to get ready, I ended up needing that whole time. After sweating a little under Evony’s scrutiny, I had showered again, lingering in the steam until the water cooled. I used my favorite shampoo, breathing in a mix of the lavender and eucalyptus scent. Again, my thoughts got lost in curves and leather. I would never get anything done this way. I really needed to get my head in the game.

I ended up spending the next half hour staring at the row of shirts, slacks, and dresses at my disposal intermittently shifting some shirts one way or the other to look at them more closely. Occasionally, I would pull one down and try it on, before huffily putting it back on its hanger. Eventually, time ticked away and I settled on some tight black jeans and a maroon tank with a draped neckline. I blow dried my hair before curling soft waves into my long locks, adding some dark eye shadow and a shiny lip gloss to my usual minimal make-up. Thinking I’d achieved an acceptable bar-ready look for my da-…ugh meeting, I finally pulled on my black leather jacket and headed out the door.

My short walk in the brisk, clear night was enough to clear my head. I ran through my game plan again. Spend time with not just Bo, but also try to make some inroads with Jayla—if that’s even possible—and Trick if he’s there. I had to pull out some seeds of strategy from them if I ever planned on growing ferns of betrayal.

As I pulled open the heavy carved wooden door of the bar, I was welcomed with the pulse of excited voices and warm, amber light. The bar echoed the same comfortable aura of Bo herself. There was a grand stone fireplace on the wall across from a large oak bar. I followed the light off the flickering flames to meet Bo’s sultry gaze which seemed to have found me as soon as I stepped through the threshold. They were sitting in a cozy corner booth, the rounded half-circle kind with a deep burgundy velvet cushion and dark sturdy oak trimming.

Jayla rolled her eyes as I threw them both a genuine smile. I couldn’t help how my heart raced seeing Bo, revved up even more by the bright dimpled smile she threw back. I didn’t notice him at first, but there was another person looking back at me too, arm draped over Jayla’s shoulders.

As I headed over towards the trio, I blew out a shaky breath. Here I go.

Turns out the third was a charmer. He stuck his hand out immediately to give me an enthusiastic shake, “Hey pretty lady! I’m Hale, Jay’s leading man! Bo here has been going on and on about her beautiful new acquaintance.”

At that, Bo’s cheeks flushed and she gave Hale an exasperated look before turning to me with a silly grin, “Hale is just a smooth talker. He likes to just fly by the seat of his pants when he talks.” “And he’s not blind,” she mumbled at the end or so I hoped.

My heart skipped a beat thinking about the fact that no matter what she just said, Bo had been talking about me and obviously in a positive way. And maybe she said I was beautiful, though I could tell that Hale was the type to have easily embellished that part.

My reverie was quickly interrupted by Jayla who elbowed Hale, saying “Yeah, he’s full of it sometimes.” It seemed her comment was mostly directed at me though as her glare towards me turned into a sweet half smile as she turned and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

Mental note: Jayla still hates my guts. Well crap. That was not going to make my job any easier.

Sensing some animosity, Bo quickly changed the subject to drinks. “Lauren, do you want something? We’ve already had a round, but I think we’re ready for our next anyway,” she questioned Jayla and Hale with an eye raise.

They both nodded quickly and Bo redirected her dark eyes to me, “You can have anything you want.” I shuddered, not sure if I imagined the timbre of her voice dropping to a low husk.

I shook my head quickly, before nodding and Bo looked at me with a slightly confused smile filled with mirth. “I mean yes, I would love a beer please. Are there any Hazy’s on tap?”

She nodded, “Hazy it is. The Dal’s got almost anything you’d want.” And there it was, that flirtatious wink.

As she headed towards the bar, Hale hopped up after her, offering to help carry the drinks back from the bar.

Without their buffering presence, I was left back in the sights of Jayla’s less than amused stare.

After a few moments I’m sure were intended to make me sweat, she seemed disappointed that I kept my stoic façade. Just before I was going to start fidgeting, she abruptly broke the silence, “Do you plan on planting here? Because, Bo Bo doesn’t need more friends and she’s got booty when she wants it.”

I was taken aback by her directness, unable to come up with an answer immediately. Finally, choosing my words carefully, I let out, “I hope so. I really like spending time with Bo and I wouldn’t mind spending time with you and Hale as well.” I swallowed before admitting, “I don’t have a lot of friends, so it would be nice.”

This seemed to thaw her a little because her face softened slightly before she warned, “Guess we’ll see.” She paused, “Bo and I haven’t had the best of lives but we’ve always had each other. Sistas from another mista and all.” Then she leveled another stare, “And that’s all we need.”

Ouch. Alright, back to cold freeze. “Ok, sorry” I managed to choke out feeling the need to apologize. I had my work cut out for me. “I…” my mind blanked as I sputtered about in all my awkward glory.

Fortunately, Bo and Hale returned with a gust of warmth and energy, sloshing our drinks on the sticky, worn oak table with dimpled smiles.

“Ladies,” Hale raised his glass. “Here’s to a night of fun!” He turned to wink at Jayla, “and sweet, sweet loving!”

Jayla blushed shyly and I couldn’t believe she was the same ice queen who was putting me in my place earlier.

While lost in my thoughts, I suddenly noticed 3 sets of eyes trained on me as I failed to raise my glass. Not for the first time, I was happy that I couldn’t blush. “Oh, sorry! I just…got lost in my thoughts,” I trailed off. “But, cheers! Thanks for having me. I’m really looking forward to hanging out with all of you tonight!” My eyes caught on Bo’s and my heart raced. After a moment, I tore my gaze away as I felt the uncomfortably heat of Jayla’s attention again. I smiled as warmly as I could towards her trying to maintain a relaxed posture.

“So Jayla, what are you into? What do you do? Bo said you’re wicked smart.” I was actually a little curious what someone as sharp as Jayla would go into.

Jayla squinted her eyes at me briefly before slowly responding, “I’m into a lot of things. I’ve done a little design work, help people find stuff and other people, some…IT stuff.” The last one she paused a little awkwardly on making me think it was more of an illegal situation than a polo shirt and khakis sort of job. “I don’t really like to hold myself down as I’m a woman of many talents.”

Interestingly, Bo discretely rolled her eyes while Hale just smiled adoringly. “Lil’ Mama’s many talented. I’m sure she’ll find her groove here soon,” he cood. I would have to probe the issue of Jayla’s employment a little with Bo later. It didn’t escape my attention that she didn’t mention it in all our talk of Jayla at the coffee shop earlier in the week.

“So what do you do, Lauren?” I cringed a little at how she enunciated my name, but at least she seemed interested and not as homicidal. At least she seemed more like a “slit your throat in your sleep” gal than a “torture you slowly” type.

I’ve answered this question so many times in the course of my perpetual introductions that the half-lie flowed smoothly from my lips, “Oh, I do life coaching at a high-end consulting firm. Mainly helping the wealthy gain more control over their lives.” I never elaborate and most people find it ambiguous enough that they don’t care.

“Well, if you want to send any of that fancy advice my way, I’m happy to hear it,” Hale chuckled out.

Meanwhile Jayla quickly blurted out, “None of that fancy advice needed for me! I gots plans and don’t need anyone to bring me down.”

I soothed out for both of them, “Well people don’t really change much and whatever I say doesn’t really change their happiness anyway.”

I felt a shift beside me as Bo contemplated me. “So you don’t think what you do is really making a difference?”

For the first time tonight, a truth came out, “I used to think I was, but I’m not so sure any more.” My eyes caught on warm chocolate orbs with my confession and I had to swallow down my morose thoughts before breaking the deep eye contact.

Luckily Jayla saved the moment. “You’re kinda lame. But you’re not the worst.” While an insult, her eyes sparkled and the corner of her mouth pulled upwards in a smile she was fighting against.

“Thanks Jayla,” I laughed out. I was beginning to see why Bo was so attached to the larger-than-life personality that was Jayla.

The rest of the evening flew by with laughter and some silly antics from Hale. We even played some pool and I got to show off my above average skills, earning me another small rung of approval from Jayla, but not as much as when I offered to buy a couple rounds.

As we wrapped up our third game, Bo’s cell phone buzzed before she wandered away. “It’s probably D-Man looking for a booty call,” Jayla intoned, eyeing me curiously or a reaction.

“Who’s that?,” I blurted out before quickly correcting with a nonchalant shrug. So much for playing it cool.

“Oh just Bo’s flavor of the week…month…whatever,” she shrugs. “He’s cool even if he’s a needy little dick sometimes.”

Soon Bo came back, face contorted into a perturbed, half scowl while Jayla responded by throwing her hands up in the air exclaiming, “Seriously dude?!”

“Sorry Jay, guys…umm…I gotta go.” The brunette actually looked a little more pissed than contrite, running her hands through her hair before turning to me. “Lauren, it’s been really great hanging out and I’d really love to do it again,” her voice lilted into more of a question at the end. “I really am sorry but…,” she trailed off.

Briefly my mind stuttered as she clearly expected me to say something. I finally stumbled out, “Of course, no, I understand if you have to go. I’ve had a really good time too, hanging out with all of you.” I actually did and Jayla seemed to warm to me a little through the night and she was in all honesty a ton of fun. “And I’d be happy to hang out whenever we’re all free.” I added the “we” at the end for a little safety.

After she pulled on her leather jacket, Bo pulled me in for one of her amazing hugs. She really has an amazing knack for it and I can’t help but admit how our bodies fit just right. The hug lingered for perhaps a second too long before she turned her head to place a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. Oh god, I’m a goner.

Jayla must have had some similar thoughts because she quirked her eyebrows up looking between the two of us as Bo pulled away. I stood frozen as I saw long dark tresses whip around and before I recovered, she was out the door. The taller woman then patted me on the back following my gaze to the door, “C’mon life coach. Life’s real battle is deciding whether to hang on or let go.” She paused before adding, “And I think a drink would help with that battle.”

Eh hem…a gruff forced cough breaks through our conversation. “You will not be getting this place lit as there’s only 30 minutes till closing time…Jayla and friend.” At that, a vested man with graying hair and a face distinguished with smile lines turned to me. “Hello. I’m Trick, Bo’s grandfather and unfortunate guardian of this one here,” he bows his head while wrapping Jayla’s shoulders in a tight grip. “Are you friends with my two troublemaking young folk?”

The warmth of his smile betrays his relation more so than his name, which I recognized from my files and Bo’s stories. I reach out my hand shaking his firmly, “Yes, I’m just getting to know the both of them and they’re both wonderful.”

If possible, his facial expression warms even further as he nods, “I am lucky to have the two of them. Even luckier that Isabeau will take over for me as the purveyor of this waystation and Jayla will always be around to drink away my top shelf.” He winks at Jayla and I witness something I never imagined I would as she managed to look sheepish.

“Oh, I didn’t know Bo was going to take over. I thought, well, I don’t know what I thought,” I innocently throw in. 

It serves to unsettle the man a little as he scrunches his bushy brows, “Hmm, as you’ve said, you’ve just met Bo. Bo has always planned to run our family business when I retire.”

“Oh, you’re right.” I innocuously add, “I just met Bo and have no idea what she wants in life.”

Trick hums lowly, appraising me before nodding. “Yes, well, I’m sure as you get to know Bo better, you’ll learn of her commitment to her family heritage.” He puffs his chest a little before adding, “The McCorrigan’s have run The Dal Riata for 4 generations after moving across the pond from The Land of Saints and Scholars.”

I left his pride intact with a warm smile, adding only, “I’m sure I will.” At that, Trick seemed satisfied and bid us adieu before returning behind the bar.

Trick’s bristling at my questioning served to douse the ardour of the rest of our party and after some goodbyes we all headed home not long after.

While I had walked to the bar, I hailed a ride back home. As I sat in stuffy artificial warmth of heated rideshare, I stared out the fogged windows with a small smile. I thought of how I had genuinely had a nice time tonight and then lingered on warms hugs, dark eyes, and deep dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who has followed along with this story! Comments make my day! Need to follow more people on my tumblr so find me, jhawk-jen!


	6. A warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Jayla get to know each other a little more and Lauren gets a warning.

After her abrupt exit, I hadn’t heard much from Bo outside of a few random texts over the weekend. It was Monday now and I realized I needed to move things along if I were to keep on schedule. I decided that randomly stopping by the bar during her lunch shift would be a “sweet” but innocuous gesture. Armed with a scone for good measure, I had a misplaced hop in my step as I passed by the familiar shops and cafes of my life. I caught myself in a window reflection and startled myself with how cheery I looked. I could barely recognize myself and this was certainly not good. I had to get control over this crush, but every time I tried to think my way through it, the way her head tilted when she thought I was being silly would come to mind. Or the way I felt like I was the only person in the world when she looked at me. Or the way her eyes sparkled with mischief, humor, and tenderness. Rather than ending with a new resolve and clarity of mind, my self-directed arguments have been ending only with soft sighs and a warm flushing in my chest. Damn it.

With the now familiar rerun of dissension between my head and heart occupying me, I arrived at The Dal in what felt like seconds. Taking what I meant to be a clearing breath before pulling open the heavy wooden door, my eyes widened as I tried to adjust them to the dimness of the bar. It seemed that the cozy, softness of its distinctive atmosphere lingered into the daylight as well.  
As I looked behind the long ebony counter, I found the dark complexion and sharp eyes of Jayla instead of the endless depths of Bo’s. Shit. Well, as much as I was in avoidance mode for this task, I still needed to ingratiate myself to the best friend. Trying to look pleased, I pushed forward towards the bar and contorted my face into what I hoped was a bright smile.

“Hey Jayla! I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop by to say hi!,” I hoped I seemed casual and cheery.

“Lauren. Bo traded shifts with me. Something about Dyson needing help with something today,” she said dismissively with a short nod of acknowledgement. She then dramatically pushed the back of her hand to her forehead stating, “The sun hates me.”

I chuckled at her antics noting that the bar was as hospitable to a vampire as one could get. As I shifted, Jayla’s eyes zoned in on the small paper bag in my hand. “Tell me that’s for moi!”

Before I could answer, her long arms lunged over the bar, swiping the bag and I swear all I did was blink and the back half of the scone was already hanging precariously from her mouth. “Ywo a wife-ava. My kee you arow fwom ow on,” the words fell out of the dark cavern between her lips along with a disconcerting amount of crumbs.

I felt the laughter bubbling out before I added, “I’m glad I’m a lifesaver and worthy of keeping around from now on.” I couldn’t help but add a little desperately, “Also, try not to choke now that I’ve earned my place!”

Turns out it takes a lot longer to swallow when one stuffs a jumbo chocolate chip scone in your mouth. I muttered, “If I would have known you like baked goods this much, I would bring you more. I tend to bake when stressed.”

If I hadn’t met Jayla before, I would have thought she was a human flood light with how her eyes turned into bright saucers. Even more crumbs tumbled out as she practically shouted, “Blondie, I accept! Please donate to the charity that is my life!”

My face heated as the stares from the lunch crowd focused on us. While my discomfort rose, Jayla breezed right through it, moaning loudly over what was left of the poor unsuspecting treat as well as the future baked darlings of her dreams.

Thankfully our onlookers finally returned to their burgers and Jayla swallowed the last bits that she fastidiously picked off the sticky oak. After the last bit had been devoured, she raised her eyes and lowered her brows to study me.

Geez, enough with the attention for the day. I was about to make an excuse to leave before Jayla finally piped up, “You gotta be careful with Bo. You seem like good peeps, but I see your heart eyes and you gotta stop. Bo’s like a kid with ADHD. She’s not content and she may be into you now, but you seem like a forever kinda girl and she’s a ‘for now’ kinda girl.”

I was a little shocked by her honesty. I wish I could say that it got me back in my professional lane, but it only solidified that even someone else could see I was a little too interested. Deep breath. No matter what my feelings were or would become, it didn’t matter. I would be crushing Bo and the fact that it would be damaging both of us didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone who's stuck with this story! I'm gonna be increasingly busy over the next few months as COVID cases go up so stick with me. Again, comments, constructive criticism, all is welcome!


End file.
